1 año despues
by Moon-9215
Summary: Sin comentarios solo sepan ke es un KevinxBen


1 año después…

OLA!!!! ya volví con otro fic KevinxBen esta vez en un año después, así ke Ben tiene 11 años y Kevin 12. Bueno para mi esa es suficiente introducción así ke al fic:

Ben y Kevin, Ahora desalienificado (N/a: Si ese es el termino) miran el Océano Pacífico Aparentemente infinito mientras el primero recordaba el año antes cuando ellos se encontraron y cuando ellos se encontraron después y cuando Kevin perdió su forma humana y Kevin juro matarlo, él pensó que él y Kevin nunca serían amigos otra vez como cuando ellos estaban en Nueva York por un tiempo y luego él le envió a aquel Vacío nulo después de que él fue agarrado por Kevin él casi perdió su vida si Gwen no hubiera intervenido y se pusiera allí a tiempo pero por alguna razón desconocida Kevin logró liberarse del Vacío nulo y persiguió a Ben, pero antes de que él fuera capaz de lanzar un golpe que termino con Kevin quien se derrumbó.

Cuando esto pasó que ellos estaban en Roswell la vez en que ellos conocieron a la amiga del Abuelo Max en el negocio de "Los Plomeros" que estudió la tecnología alíen- Alice y por cualquiera razón ella no tenía un apellido" Esto es alguna tecnología a diferencia de lo que he visto, el Omnitrix tiene un sistema muy inestable para ti ahora mismo, pero si tu logras abrir sus secretos con el tiempo … " y dije " lo hice una vez pero entonces yo puse en cero su banco de datos entonces Vilgax no lo conseguiría, pero cuando lo hice secretos fueron perdidos con ello. " "Pero si tu lo hiciste una vez puedes hacerlo otra vez y luego no tendrás problemas para manejar el Omnitrix. "

Cuándo Gwen y yo estábamos afuera cuando Alice y Abuelo hablaban ÉL vino " Bien si es Ben Tennyson Gracias por cerrarme en aquel Vacío nulo era fácil escaparse una vez que tu cerraste el camino, Benny ah y tu olvidaste ESTO" y él tiró una perforadora hacia Ben y Gwen pero ellos lograron esquivarlo" Como saliste del Vacío nulo?, el Abuelo me dijo que nadie había escapado. "Ben preguntó esquivando una ráfaga de llama " Tu Abuelo es un verdadero Burro entonces recuerda al tipo que lanzaste en el Vacío nulo antes de mí bien deja solamente decirte que nosotros tenemos un cierto negocio incompleto contigo. " Kevin dijo mientras él envió las púas de Diamante hacia ellos pero entonces el Omnitrix se hizo activo y Ben logró escoger a Cuatro Brazos pero antes de que él hasta podría lanzar un golpe Kevin se derrumbó ellos se acercaron a él y Gwen fue a comprobar sobre él " Ben no puedo sentir su pulso él debería tener incluso si él tiene el ADN alíen en él. " "Bien no podemos abandonarlo aquí incluso si él trataba de matarme. ¿" Gwen le dio un fulgor de reprochar " Haremos… Qué? "

Ellos volvieron al centro donde Alice estaba y cuando ellos le dijeron que había resultado que ella nos envió así ella podría mirar a Kevin unos segundos más tarde ella salió " Ben podría yo verle durante solamente unos minutos." "Seguro" dijo Ben después de que Omnitrix cronometrara la destransformacion y ellos entraron en la sala de operaciones dónde Kevin fue conectado sobre una Máquina de Oxígeno y los 4 IV'S fueron conectados sobre él " Ben está allí de todos modos esto podría haber pasado a Kevin?" " Realmente pasó cuando nosotros estábamos en Nueva York cuando yo lo luchaba bajo los Ferrocarriles abandonados subterráneos él iba a robar un tren Bancario que venía a la ciudad esa noche pero para hacer esto él tuvo que estrellarse un tren de pasajeros en aquel uno de Banco que habría costado 400 vidas para ser apagadas pero logré pararlo antes de que él lo comenzara pero él me atacó y cuando traté de pararlo él agarró mi reloj pero esto emitió esta descarga eléctrica y Kevin Impresionado que él se retiró en la oscuridad." "¡Um! bien es obvio que él absorbió y copió el ADN Omnitrix y lo implantó en si, pero lamentablemente él ha estado en aquella forma demasiado mucho tiempo y fue combado en ello pero seré capaz de curarlo. " Entonces Alice se acercó a una pequeña centrifugadora y quitó un frasco contener que se pareció al agua del grifo ordinaria" Esto es una fórmula que fue usada por un inventor atrás en 1945; veras, Ben, había una misión Secreta espacial conducida por los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética que finalmente falló y los hombres usados en aquella misión volvieron todos mutados como Kevin aquí pero Científicos británicos por los apellidos de Watson y Crick observaron las células y vieron un gene mutable entonces ellos buscaron un modo de reparar el daño hecho a los hombres y en 1964 ellos encontraron que la cura y la usaron sobre los hombres y ellos se repusieron de las mutaciones en minutos y lo pasaron a los países de la OTAN y los gobiernos lo usaron sobre los astronautas que trabajaron para la NASA y la Administración Espacial Europea antes de cada misión y estoy dispuesta a usarlo sobre Kevin pero necesito su sangre porque un poco de su ADN reside en Kevin también. " " Bien algo para ayudarle. " Alice entonces fue al gabinete y extrajo una Lanceta estéril y la usó sobre Ben y luego colocó la sangre en la Fórmula el Frasco contenido y luego colocó una jeringuilla y extrajo la Fórmula e inyectó esto en Kevin " Ben guarda un reloj sobre él para mí por favor tengo que archivar un informe. " "Bien. " Entonces Alice dejó el cuarto y esto significo que Ben tuvo que esperar cualquier reacción de la Fórmula.

Pasaron al menos 15 minutos cuando la Fórmula surtió efecto y la forma humana que Kevin tenía antes de la mutación y al menos vario más minutos antes de que él viniera. ¡Cuando Kevin miró alrededor él vio a Ben " Tennyson! " cuando él trató de moverse, fue frenado del cuello abajo " Kevin no te muevas solamente se despertó! " ¿" Dónde joder estoy?" "Estás en los laboratorios Biotech el centro Médico I.C.U. Gwen y yo te trajimos aquí después de que te derrumbaste. " Por qué traté de matarte y tu prima aún tu todavía me traen aquí por qué? " Kevin preguntó con una voz mucho más tranquila " Nosotros no podíamos abandonarle en el desierto para morir. " "Ah" ellos se quedaron tranquilos durante varios minutos y esperaron que Alice volviera, pero antes de que ella hiciera Kevin rompió el silencio " Gracias Ben realmente aprecio esto. " Ben pensó que esto era fuera del carácter de Kevin, Kevin trató de matarlo después de Nueva York veces incontables y ahora él le agradecía aquí en un hospital científico en Roswell. "De nada, Kevin. "

Entonces Alice volvió al cuarto y vio que Kevin estaba despierto y ella se acercó al de 12 años y sostuvo su mano para tomar su pulso " Pulso normal y la fiebre ha bajando y ya eres normal Kevin deseas hablar durante unos minutos?" Kevin "Seguro" le dijo " Ben podrías dejarnos a mí y a Kevin solos durante unos minutos?" "Ben puede quedarse aquí no me importa. ¿" " Bien bien Ben puedes sentarse otra vez y Kevin Qué pasó a su cuerpo?" "Estaba en San Francisco cuando resultó que yo luchaba con Ben sobre la cima del Puente Golden Gate que él debía más o menos dejar cuando comencé a sentir el dolor por todas partes y pensé que yo moría entonces en el minuto siguiente sé que yo era aquella forma me sentí enfadado con Ben por que yo no sabía a quien culpar para ello así que lo ataque. "¿" Bien ahora dime Cómo vas a reaccionar con la sociedad ahora que todavía tienes la Energía que absorbe el gene, pero usted la mutación es libre ahora? " " No sé esta pregunta pero lo haré ahí. ¿" " Tienes algún pariente?" "Ningunos mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé y mis abuelos fueron matados por un bombardero de suicidio en Irlanda del Norte mientras ellos eran durante vacaciones entonces tuve que hacer mi propio camino." " Bien no estoy segura pero conoces a alguien que pueda recogerte?" ¿"No" " Bien deseas quedarte con los Tennyson si ellos están dispuestos a aceptarte?" "Seguro por qué no. ""Bien iré la conversación con máximo " En cuanto ella dejó el cuarto Ben se acercó a la cama. ¿" Tu realmente lo pensaste? " " Sí lo piense salvaste mi vida y todo. " "Bien no sé si el Abuelo va a mantenerte, pero si él hace usted debe prometerme unas cosas. " "Bien Disparan. " "1. no nos ataques a mí o Gwen o al Abuelo. " "Sí, esta bien" 2. Si sientes necesidad de hablar siéntete con confianza. ""bien" " y 3. Tendrás que dormir conmigo en mi cama. ¿¡" " QUÉ!?!" "Solamente para asegurarse de que no sufras una recaída. " "¡Vale! esta bien " entonces a Alice regreso al cuarto y se sentó con una reacción feliz sobre su cara " Max estuvo de acuerdo contigo y él es más que dispuesto de dejarte quedar. " "Esto es genial. " "Pienso que yo debería dejarte entrar así puedes serle presentado Ben realmente pienso que nosotros deberíamos dejarlo así él puede ser presentado correctamente. "" Bien Kevin yo saldré. " " Bien." Entonces Alice y yo dejamos el Cuarto y el Abuelo entró en el cuarto en cuanto ellos se marcharon

Unos días más tarde Kevin y yo estábamos en el RV y abandonábamos Roswell para ir a Colorado, por las Montañas Rocosas como el Abuelo declaró que siguiente Gwen todavía no se acostumbraba a Kevin que ser allí al principio ella no podía estar en el mismo cuarto que él estaba en pero entonces ella se acostumbró a él y comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquila hacia él " Kevin? ¿" Gwen dijo un día " Sí?" " Puedes darme la sal?" "Seguro" y él dio la sal " Tu sabes que solía odiarte, pero ahora que estás aquí me siento un poco más salvo cerca de ti. " "Gracias Gwen. " Y él volvió a atender su alimento.

Una noche Ben y Kevin se dirigían a la cama mayor cada uno estaba en la cama y ellos estaban todavía encima " qué hora es Kevin?" "Casi la medianoche estoy rendido. " Y él se derrumbó sobre la cama y él era hacia fuera antes de que él estuviera sobre la cama entonces Ben tuvo que moverlo de lado para tener un lugar para dormir y él se durmió casi al instante y durante la noche Kevin colocó su brazo alrededor de Ben que él se despertó y vio su oportunidad de Besar a Kevin entonces él se acerco y durante unos minutos sostuvo su posición hasta que él dejara ir su aliento.

Entonces Kevin se despertó y vio a Ben despierto " ¡Eh! Que haces? ""Kevin tu me rodeaste con tu brazo y yo te besó. ¿" " Por qué? ¿" " Tu y yo sentimos algo el uno hacia el otro tu cuánto tiempo?" "Siempre creo que desde que nos conocimos, y tu. " "Lo sentí desde el incidente de San Francisco. " El exitazo que hicimos para conseguir este camino? " " No conozco al hombre que fue decidido por el tipo grande." Esto sintió una liberación extraña de energía Catártica siendo liberada en aquel momento " no sé donde cambiar Ben me ofreciste ayuda y te mande lejos ahora lamento que yo tuviera tal vez es por eso que soy tan jodido. " Entonces ellos se inclinaron en para un Beso apasionado y cuando ellos se separaron ellos se durmieron pero Ben dijo esto a Kevin " Te amo Kevin y siempre estaré aquí para ti.

De modo que nos traiga a la playa Abandonada en la puesta del sol un año más tarde tanto ha pasado Kevin ha vivido con la familia de Ben, Gwen y Kevin se hizo amigos y mantenido contacto cercano y Ben y Kevin se dieron un beso bajo el muérdago en la Navidad y tiraron del Wishbone en la cena de Acción de Gracias y se acurrucaron juntos en el Día de los Enamorados pero ellos afrontaban el Océano Pacífico grande y Majestuoso y el sol se ponía y ellos se sintieron tan libres y ellos estaban aún más enamorados uno del otro que alguna vez antes de que ellos fueran con otros y ellos se acostaron sobre la manta de arena y Ben sintió la caída de una lágrima sola su cara y Kevin vio esto ¿Que pasa? " " Ah solamente pensé en lo que hicimos antes de que nosotros nos enamoráramos y cuando dije que nunca valiste la pena era por que yo solamente trataba de protegerte y salvarte de ti. " "Bien lamentable te di a ti y a los demás un tiempo duro yo solamente enmascaraba mis sentimientos. " Ben miró impresionado en este " Pero eso ha terminado ahora pienso que lo sentí ya que he sido con usted que todo va a ser bien. ¿" Esto hizo que Ben se sintiera mucho mejor y él rodó en Kevin y Acurrucado y colocó su mano sobre su pecho él miró bastante contento entonces subió la vista para ver el rostro de Kevin para ver una lágrima caer rodando por su cara " Kevin te quedarás conmigo?" Kevin pensó en esto él ama a Ben con su corazón Pero había todavía las cosas que el tenia hacer como el encontrar a su hermana y trajo su casa pero ahora mismo él no tiene que pensar en esto, pero si él tenga que encontrar a su Ben y Gwen le ayudará y él encontrará a su hermana pero ahora mismo esto era la dicha solamente pura demasiado pura para renunciar " no te abandonaré Ben te amo demasiado para esto. " " Gracias Kevin " Ben pensó en el camino Kevin lo trataron en el pasado y el pensamiento de la manera Kevin lo trató en el presente y le gustó el modo que ellos eran ahora y se durmieron a una canción que él reprodujo en su cabeza

"You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end theres no place to go you know I won't give in no I won't give in.

Keep Holding On cause you know I'll make it through 'ill make it through Just Stand Strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you theres nothing you can say theres nothing you can do theres no other way when it comes to the truth so Keep Holding On Cause you know I'll make it through

So far away I wish you were here before its too late this could all disappear before the doors close and it comes to an end but with you by my side I will fight and defend I will fight and defend yeah yeah

Hear me when I say when I say I believe nothings gonna change destiny whats meant to be will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah"

Bien este fue el fic 1 año después ojala les haya gustado. Así ke me limito a decir bye bye


End file.
